Justin
Justin has been played by one person in ALL FOUR SEASONS of TDAfan4's camps. Jennypoo15. He has been shown to make alliance fairly easily and give his trust to anyone whom he thinks trusts him. Which in some cases, has been good and in some cases has been a bad thing and almost got him eliminated once.In season 5 he will now be played by Trent1fan! Total Drama Action In TDA, Justin was on the Screaming Gaffers, chosen by Owen, at the beginning, when Harold, Duncan, and Geoff asked him to be in an alliance with them. He gave his full trust away in them. Little did he know that they were planning to simply play him for his vote and eliminate him when the merge came. However, Duncan believed this to be wrong so he told Justin what had happened. Justin then proceeded to dislike Harold, as many other people did. Justin and Harold, did become very close friends though. Justin made it all the way until 9 people were left. However, he was eliminated right then in a double elimination with Izzy. HOWEVER, when all the castmates voted on a contestant to return, Justin recieved the most votes. Bringing him back into the game. When it came time, in the Final Four, Justin finally got eliminated again. He was very proud of his high rank ing. Total Drama Island Justin did not do much completely memorable in Total Drama Island....perhaps trying the LAY LOW strategy. He was on the Killer Bass, which was chosen by Duncan. Harold tried to rock another Alliance with him which never really worked out. Justin made it to the mid-game mark but was eliminated in 11th place. Total Drama World Tour In Total Drama World Tour Justin is played by jennypoo15. Justin is on Team Madagascar. He was proud to be on the winning Team, and was a VERY active member in The Madagascar Alliance. He stuck with them ALL the way to the end. Justin ended up winning MULTIPLE immunity challen ges. Then came a stroke of Bad luck for Team Madagascar. They were at the Final 6. The five of them, and [ LeShawna]] from Team Amazon. LeShawna won immunity and the Madagascar Alliance had to break up. Justin, Harold, and DJ tried forming a guys alliance but then Harold and DJ tried to vote out Justin because they thought he was a big threat. The whole thing backfired on them and Harold was eliminted, then in the next episode, it was DJ. Justin was right after them. In the end Justin rooted for Bridgette to win when it Was Bridgette VS LeShawna. When it ended in a tie, Justin was surprised and he moved on to Season 4. Total Drama Reunion Total Drama Reunion In Total Drama Reunion Justin signed up as a Villain and seemed very happy that it would be a Total Drama Action Reunion! He seemed to become FRIENDS with Beth, unlike MOST PEOPLE were. In fact, when it was Team Beth VS Team Harold, Justin chose Team Beth over his long time friend. Justin has won many a challenge for the Villains, however, Justin cannot design things. With Total Drama Reunion going to be filled with MULTIPLE design challenges, will this get Justin eliminated? One of his biggest enemies this year was Geoff. Justin was voted out in a double elimination challenge!!JUSTIN returned because he won the reward challenge. He didnt make it to far and was eliminated instead of DJ, but he did get his first kiss by Lindsay. Even though Justin was at Total Drama Aftermath he got in lots of fights, even with cometetiors still in the game! After putting up with almost nothing, the stress got to his 4 year old brain, he had a temper tantrum and quit. He had no soul and was saying "OH Well" to death, so TDAfan4 blockd him. Also Lindsay broke up with him. Total Drama World Tour 2 ﻿Justin didn't qualify for the season. But later on he returned and was put on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. That day his team got second thanks to Duncan. But they still had to go to the elimination room because it was double elimination day. Duncan and Justin were tied votes so they had to do a tie breaker and made Duncan leave. That same day he had managed to kiss Darcy and hold it against her and is blackmailing her for votes. Category:Total Drama Reunion Category:Justin Category:Hottie Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama World Tour II Category:Comeback